


Flutter

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Tom’s phone vibrates a lot in the middle of an interview and it’s all Luke Windsor’s assistant’s fault.





	Flutter

“Considering the depth and the details of Le Carre’s work and the spectrum of his characters, from what other sources would you draw the inspiration of playing the Jonathan Pine?”

You watched the actor in question shift in his chair, clearly licking his lips as he tried to stay focused, despite clearly being distracted by the stunning interviewer with her beautiful Latino roots and curves that would leave men staring longer than what they were supposed to.

And you knew this too, as you sat out of view and away from the camera, standing in for your employer who had to run to another client. Your boss managed to leave you at the last minute with one of his favorite Public Relations talents, who was clearly trying not to be bothered by _other things_ in the middle of one of his press circuits for his new series.

“The thing is…”

You knew that English accent very well. This wasn’t really your first encounter with him despite being tasked with other of Luke Windsor’s clients over the three years that you were working with him. But you’ve had good rapport with Mr. Hiddleston ever since you had to escort him on an event overseas when Luke wasn’t available, having to accompany another client in another city.

And good rapport wasn’t the only thing you shared…

You remember how that smile disappeared when you greeted him this morning, smirking upon finding out that you were going to be with him the entire morning in Berlin. It’s not that you two weren’t really in good terms… it’s just…

You teased him… a lot.

This started with the tie mismatch during that one event in Paris. You humored him so much that for some reason you found the often cheery and flirty thespian red in the face and out of his wits. You were thankful for the stylist for calming him down, and you all had a good laugh when you found out he was just pretending to be upset when you turned to apologize for somewhat offending him…

What was curious about the entire thing was… he seemed to like your teasing.

So you did tease him, with every chance you got.

Like in this particular interview when you pointed out clearly how he was ogling this beautiful interviewer even before she got to her seat, sashaying past the two of you with that cute ass that flaunted itself in those tight jeans. Tom was definitely red in the face when he realized that his attraction didn’t go unnoticed, as you bluntly told him how _happy_ he looked – considering that bulge in his pants.

Honestly, you were half scared that maybe you went too far and he’d tell on Luke when he got back from Munich.

But all you got was a sly sneer, the words “It’s just my phone, you ninny,” and curiously… a wink.

You couldn’t stop thinking about that wink the entire time as you listened through his interview. He was chipper and eager as usual; gesturing with his hands as he enthusiastically discussed books he had read and characters he perused in the process of bringing Jonathan Pine to life.

But you also noticed how much he licked his lips and let those blue eyes wander as he repeatedly adjusted his glasses up that aquiline nose… Making you wonder if that pretty interviewer had any idea how this British stud was already appraising her for… something else.

And you knew how Tom manages to get lucky with the ladies. _Very lucky_.

You were trying not to lose focus with your vivid imagination on how your client would lose all inhibition and just have a go at his sexy interviewer by disregarding morals and precautions, picking her up from her chair and just bending her over his –

When all of a sudden, the interviewer asked something still marked confidential – at least something that has to do with a future project of his that was clearly not yet supposed to be discussed in front of the camera.

By protocol, you were supposed to pick up your phone and give him a ring, as he was to keep his phone silent at all times, with the vibrate on so he would receive your call and get the signal that he was supposed to keep quiet and redirect the question.

To your surprise, Hiddleston almost jumped out of his seat.

“Woah –“

“Are you alright, Tom?”

A ghost of a smile was forming on the interviewer’s face as she asked the man if he was doing fine. A clear surprised grin was plastered on the man’s face as he tried to keep his composure as he explained that he must have gotten excited, before politely changing the subject and discussing another topic that was related to the previous “off-limits” question.

But as he was in the middle of owning the conversation once more and wowing the interviewer with his constructs of thought surrounding his work, you momentarily saw him glance in your direction, seemingly glaring at you with those blue piercing eyes.

That’s when you noticed him palming the bulge that was supposed to be his phone on his left pocket… seemingly moving it farther towards the inside of his thigh…

Then he bit his lip and smiled at his interviewer when she praised his tenacity… only to see those blue eyes flick once more in your direction, glaring.

You felt a smile spread upon your lips as you realized what was going on.

So you did what you think was best.

You dialed his number once more.

***

You couldn’t stop smiling.

For some reason, you just couldn’t.

You were back in the waiting room frequented by guests and VIPs, and you have said goodbye to most of the press people who thanked you along with the representatives for letting them interview your clients. As you were looking through Tom’s leather-bound planner that Luke left you for safe-keeping, you found yourself reviewing his schedule for that afternoon.

He’d probably be in your care for at least another twenty-four hours before Luke returns with Colin Firth. It’d be such a shame to be parted with such a _gracious_ client… at least one that amused you so much.

And Tom was _more than just amusing_.

You were impressed how he managed to stay focused the entire time… _his phone was ringing._

With your mind wandering between the gaps that said 12:30pm and 2:00pm, you barely heard the door click closed behind you. You actually didn’t give a damn since no one from the press was returning to the waiting room and the limo service to pick you both up is running late at this point.

However, without looking at the vanity mirrors surrounding you, you had an idea who was standing behind you, with the door closed behind their back, breathing heavily.

“So you wouldn’t really be due with a meeting with one of those producers till 3pm,” you spoke, trying to remain calm, despite trying to hide the mirth in your voice.

 _That_ particular interview with that hot, curvy Latina from VizionTV had been finished an hour ago, but you still couldn’t stop thinking about how your poor client repeatedly shifted and fidgeted on his seat, wearing a sheepish smile as he tried to fend off some questions about some confidential upcoming projects. It didn’t help at all how the voluptuous interviewer with those full breasts couldn’t help giggling with Tom’s sudden change of demeanor.

But you were having a grand time trying to hide your smile that rivalled his own God of Mischief when you watched him lose the game as he finally shifted on his seat and subtly fidgeted with his pants, almost giving himself away to the interviewer he seemed to have fancied.

But then he did something you half expected – _he glared at you_.

He did so in such a delicious manner that you couldn’t help but bite your lip, reminding him how he isn’t allowed to lose himself in front of the camera…

Don’t you just love being in control?

Especially now…

“Well, the driver is running late, currently stuck in that traffic that appeared out of nowhere,” you utter as you placed the leather planner aside, looking at his reflection in the vanity mirror. “Seems like you have some time to steal a drink or two from the mini bar…”

You turned to glance at the man who didn’t seem too happy with the predicament, his square face half-hidden in the dim lights near the door, with his hand poised at the handle.

Seeing this, you were somewhat pleased that you finally won against Tom in this little teasing game you both have started for more than a year now. And boy, did you feel victorious.

You smiled deviously. “Don’t you?”

You didn’t hear him reply.

However, the next thing you knew – you felt someone almost pushing you against the marble desk that accompanied the vanity mirror in front of you, with big strong hands grabbing your curved hips.

“What is going –“

You felt heavy breathing in your ear as your eyes widened – having felt something hard and throbbing brushing against two layers of fabric, one of those being the jeans that covered your ass.

“ _You think that was funny_ , _didn’t you?_ ”

You felt one of those big hands slip in between your legs, suddenly grasping at the gap that covered your crotch. Your mouth fell open as you felt the man push himself against the surface of your ass again, almost making you lose your balance and fall neatly right onto the mirror’s marble desk surface.

You stretched out your arms, placing one against the surface of the mirror and one on the desk, steadying yourself. You also managed to bite your lip as you hid a smile from that predatory figure that was pushing and grinding at you. You made sure not to look at the mirror and give yourself away, considering how dilated those blue eyes seemed to be…

“ _You think I didn’t notice that it was you who was calling me up the entire time?_ ” he whispered in your ear, those lips brushing against your earlobe. You struggled against him for a bit, putting a bit of tension and disgust on your face, seemingly wanting to play the part. He didn’t know how he was falling right into the trap you set up. “ _You thought I wouldn’t feel it?_ ”

You dared to look in the mirror and saw how he gritted his teeth. The lights were dimmed now, and with the curtains drawn in the VIP room, all you could see was what the lights from the vanity mirror could reach. And boy did he look predatory in all that darkness.

You subtly smirked. “Well you looked happy about it…”

You licked your lips.

“I mean,” you continued as you saw this veil of confusion forming on that beautiful face. “About the call I made.”

That’s when you saw something spark in the man’s blue eyes.

Then you saw him reach for your phone that was lying right beside his planner.

“Come on Tom,” you feigned fear and shock, hoping he’d remember that you’re just his stand-in publicist and drop the act. “I didn’t –“ You watched him flick something on your unlocked phone as you absent-mindedly looked at what he was doing –

“What are you – _Aaaaah._ ”

That’s when the whirring started.

You felt your knees beginning to tremble when you felt something vibrating in between your legs. Discombobulated, with half of your mind surprised with what he dared to do, and half with the jolt of electricity searing against your crotch, you managed to look down and realized that the bastard had pressed his phone against your cunt through the jeans…

And you turned to look at your phone only to realize that he managed to click his profile from your iMessage contacts… dialing his phone.

“ _Oh God –“_

You found yourself moaning as you slid backwards, automatically grinding your ass against that bulge in his pants. You felt him hiss in your ear as he pressed his phone against your crotch, causing your knees to buckle.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this ever since you made that joke in front of Gemma Arterton about my bloody tie in that Paris event,” he said through gritted teeth as you felt gusts of air touch your earlobes.

“And yes,” he gasped as he gave a sharp thrust against your ass. “Your _calls_ made me _very –_ “

He gave a thrust, causing you to trap his hand and his phone in between your legs.

You heard him gasp in your ear.

“ _Happy –_ “

He pressed his vibrating phone hard against where your clit would have been, causing you to completely lose all balance as you fell on the marble desk, your two hands breaking your fall.

He gave one last thrust as you heard the call go to voice message.

You both lay panting for a while in that position – you bent over the vanity mirror’s desk with his hand still firmly gripping your waist, as the man remained seemingly attached to your torso. You both seemed spent as if you already fucked.

But that’s the thing.

You still weren’t.

Tom was surprised when he saw the disappointment reflected on your face through the mirror as you raised your head from the desk.

“Mr. Hiddleston…” you spoke in your most formal voice possible, despite your breath being shaky.

You saw how that handsome beastly expression melt into something akin to a kicked puppy dog’s demise as he slowly released your hip; his other hand still gripping that now moist-surfaced phone.

“That’s so improper of you…”

Just like that, the predator was gone. You saw him drop his jaw as he backed away from you. You can see it in those eyes – the fear, the embarrassment, the sudden realization that Luke is probably going to kill him and they would have to issue a statement from you that you weren’t sexually harassed and then all that paperwork –

He didn’t notice that he backed right into a chaise lounge just right behind him.

“I – Well –“

You weren’t listening to him as you slowly walked towards him, clearly looking aghast and disappointed. “That’s just…” You said as you glared at him, approaching him as you both switched roles. “Very disappointing…”

He fell seated on the chaise lounge as the realization dawned upon his face. “I – I really –“ he stuttered, that beautiful voice suddenly losing its power. “I really didn’t mean it – I thought you wanted it too –“

You were gripping your phone with one hand, having picked it up from the mirror desk, as you stalked slowly towards him, clearly upset with what just happened.

“I’m sorry –“

To his surprise, you suddenly grabbed his phone from his hand, idly looking at the open screen before glaring at him.

“What are you –“

The thespian could barely reply as you bit your lip and suddenly mounted his lap, trapping him underneath you as he is sitting against the cushions.

A sharp gasp escaped his lip as you brought the two phones up to your face, before looking at him with a devious grin spreading across your lips.

“So this is how you want to play, huh?”

Tom was about to reply when all of a sudden you shifted to ensure that you had that thickening bulge completely in between your legs; pressed against your crotch. All of a sudden, a sharp gasp escaped his lips when you gave a sharp thrust – before slowly rotating your hips, brushing yourself against that throbbing shaft restrained inside his jeans.

That dark glaze of lust resurfaced in those sapphire eyes. “You wouldn’t –“

A deep dark laugh escaped your lips, something you would compare to what you would usually give him after a little joke that made his face turn red.

“Yes –“

You pushed a few buttons on your phone.

“I –“

Tom’s phone started ringing – no, _vibrating_.

“ _Would._ ”

The man felt his body stiffen as you slipped his phone in between your legs and pressed it against his thickening bulge, trapping it with the way your straddled his hips, snug right in between your thighs.

The way he closed his eyes and opened his mouth was a thing of beauty. In fact, you wouldn’t deny to yourself right now that you probably have imagined all of this. Every single time he would weasel his way out of an conversation at a party just so he could possibly harp at the shoes you were wearing, and every single time he’d turn back with his tail tucked between his legs when you’d comment at how he was staring at another girl’s boobs again. It went on and on behind the scenes during events and when Luke wasn’t looking. In fact, Luke was once witness to the bantering between you and his client, but even your boss had to laugh in the middle of it after hearing you slam Tom down with an obvious comment that had him red in the face.

If he only knew that all this teasing and all this devious snarking you sent in his direction was your attempt to hide your attraction towards this man whom you believed was too out of your league…

How every single comment about his undone zipper, that “firm” ass about to burst out of those Ralph Lauren pants, and every single PA who turned to look at it was all about your failed attempt to possibly flirt with him…

Well he doesn’t need to figure out all of that with how you’re dry riding his cock through his jeans, doesn’t he?

“ _Oh God –_ “

You gave your hips a bit of a thrust, pressing the vibrating phone against his cock.

“ _You’re so…_ ”

He moans out your name.

“ _It’s so –_ “

You jerked your hips once more, trying to be careful that the iPhone doesn’t slide down your legs.

“ _Devious_.”

You watched those thin lips mouth out the words, as you saw small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. You never really paid this close attention to your thespian client, but never have you imagined he’d be this affected with something this kinky…

But only then you noticed how wide and blue those eyes could get as you slid your hand in between your legs again to pick up the now-still phone, with your call suddenly going straight to voicemail. Realizing that you were still holding your own device, you ended the call on Tom’s phone only to ring it again with yours.

He watched you slowly as you threw your phone aside on the chaise lounge, and followed your hands still holding his iPhone as you unbuttoned your pants… and slowly slid it inside.

The way his gasp reverberated through his body as you straddled his hips once more was so rewarding.

You can feel the heat spread in between your legs as the vibrating phone pandered to your arousal. With the slow movement of your hips, you traced the man’s hardening cock on his jeans as you felt him sink lower against the fabric of the chaise lounge, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep himself together.

You found yourself gasping as well as you slipped a hand in between your legs and cupped the hardness straining against his jeans.

Your eyebrows twitched upwards upon suddenly realizing how big he seemed underneath all that fabric… but then again you knew that bastard sometimes didn’t wear any underwear at all considering that black-tie dinner when he forgot to zip up after going to the loo…

“Damn,” you whisper in between gasps. “You _do look very happy._ ”

The man hissed through gritted teeth as he lunged at you.

Suddenly surprised with what he was about to do, you were thankful for your quick reflexes as you managed to grab his wrists and hold it against the wall behind the chaise lounge as you brought your weight against him.

Being a man of six-foot-two, you knew how he could easily overpower you.

But to your surprise, he did not.

He just… sat still.

“ _Maybe you do want me to make you happy,_ ” you cooed as you ended the call and started a new one, causing the phone slipped down your jeans to vibrate again. And as you rubbed your crotch hard against the man’s concealed throbbing cock, you watched him deliciously grit his teeth once more.

“Do you?”

Tom could only flick those blue eyes at you, glaring at you with a look that just burned with lust.

You suddenly found yourself gripping his wrists as you anchored your knees against the chaise lounge, thrusting harder against him.

“ _Do you like that?_ ”

_Thrust._

“Oh God –“ He didn’t seem to be listening to you.

_Thrust._

“ _All the time I was accompanying you to events –_ “

_Thrust._

You licked your lips. _“Was this all you were thinking about_ –“

The way you arched and curved your hips with the phone against your crotch shuddering against his cock was just too much for the man.

 _It’s such a shame he put away his glasses_ , you thought. _It would have been so hot if they were askew on his face as I humiliated him like this._

“Don’t humor me,” he shot back through gritted teeth, murmuring your last name with the appropriate title. “But I can’t help but think about it whenever you’d tease me like that…”

_Thrust._

Those blue eyes fluttered to glare at you as you continued to rub that cock hard with your shuddering crotch.

“Especially with the way you made my phone vibrate when I was looking at that delicious interviewer –“

You felt your eyes roll towards the back of your head as you let out a strained cry when the man leaned forward and drew your collar apart… only to sink his teeth against your exposed skin.

The mix of pain from the way he bit you and the arousing hum caused by the vibrating phone was too much for you. Losing control, you suddenly grabbed the hair on the nape of his neck and brought your hips down harder against his; pretending as if you were already fucking him on the spot sans your pants and his sexually abused iPhone.

Amidst his small desperate cries and your strained gasps, you both couldn’t help but think that someone could easily walk in the VIP room and catch the two of you – and you’d be losing more than your dignity.

_Thrust._

_Thrust._

_Thrust._

_Thrust._

“Oh my God,” that English accent that is scratched to shit was just heavenly in your ears. Within the three years that beautiful voice has mocked you in retort to your goading, you have never been pleased to hear it strained and cracking due to the pleasure you were giving him. “I’m close…”

You won. Well, you’re about to.

And the exhilaration was just perfect as you withdrew your hands from the way you gripped the curls on the back of his head and devilishly smiled at him.

“Don’t worry,” you said breathily against his ear, the gust of air touching his lobes sending a shiver down his spine. “I’ll take care of your laundry.”

With that, you released his wrists and almost as quickly sank your claws against his hips as you pushed your crotch hard against his, almost pushing him up the chaise lounge and against the wall.

You watched his eyes go blank. You felt the man’s thighs wobble for a few seconds, before you heard that firm ass hitting the cushions again, clearly spent.

You bit your lip as you stood up and unwrapped your legs around his waist. He watched you with those half-lidded blue eyes as you reached inside your pants, giving him a glimpse of those black lace panties as you took out his phone – almost out of battery – and tossed it on the couch beside him.

Picking up your phone, pretending you haven’t ridden this well-known sex symbol till he came in his pants, you looked at a message that was ignored for the past few minutes before clucking your tongue.

“Limo’s here,” you muttered breathlessly, buttoning up your pants again. “I’ll see you back in the hotel.”

And with that, you left. Luckily, he didn’t see that triumphant smile on your face.

It took two minutes before Tom realized he has to start trying to be functional again. Picking up his phone, he felt his head spin upon recognizing your scent all over it. _Goddamnit_ , he thought as he unlocked it, reading through some unanswered messages again. _She must have claimed this phone like how she claimed me._

There were five messages waiting from Luke Windsor.

Most of them read like this…

_Tom, what’s going on?_

_You’ve sent five blank messages to me and one just full of jibberish._

_You alright, mate?_

He hated the fact that all he could think of at the moment was the way you straddled his body and rode him like a horse… with this exact phone inside your pants.

 _Sorry mate_. _Just a pocket message._

Tom gritted his teeth and tried to ignore how warm the phone felt in his hands. _If she could ride like that_ , he thought. _How much more when she’s **actually**_ _doing it?_

He swore he could feel a stirring in his pants again.


End file.
